1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for reducing transmission power consumption of a base station (BS) by adjusting a transmission interval of a control signal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, a green IT concept has come to the front in consideration of environmental matters, and a discussion about the introduction of green IT in a mobile communication environment is in progress. The most important issue in the discussion is to reduce power consumption of devices such as a base station (BS) and a user equipment (UE). A conventional mobile communication environment has attempted to reduce the power consumption by controlling power of a UE. However, a discussion about a BS that causes a large amount of power consumption has been lacking and associated technologies have not been accumulated.